The Struggle for Peace
by Midnight
Summary: F. Bra returns to the past in hopes of stopping a murder who in turn destryoed her world. Will she be able to stop him with the help of the warriors of this time. This is the FINISHED version. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first shot at a DBZ fanfiction and I would really like to hear feedback on it. The characters, minus Clank, are not mine. I am not now nor ever going to make any money off of this. The song belongs to The wallflowers. 

This story deals with Future Bra, who grew up much like Future Trunks only they had a girl instead of a boy. F. Bra and F. Gohan were close to being a couple before F. Gohan was killed. 

The Struggle for Peace

Part 1, Dyeing Dreams

So long ago, I don't remember when

That's when they say I lost my only friend

They said she died easy of a broken heart disease

As I listen threw the cemetery trees

Capsule co. stood in ruins with large holes in the dome and walls. A lone figure stood near a group of headstones. Each had a name on them. All but one had faded to the point where you could barely read the name. Bra set down single red rose on her now buried mother's grave. Her face showed nothing of the great emotional conflict going on inside of her. She lost an unbeatable battle and a single tear ran down her Cream colored face and dropped onto the barren land. 

"Mom, I am so sorry. I failed you, but don't worry I'll hold out your last wish and go to visit where you told me. There I will use the dragonballs and bring you back. I love you mother please rest in peace while I am gone." Future Bra turned and walked into a house she had lived in for all of her life. She went into the lab area and turned on the time machine and set it to the past. She hit a button and the machine left the room.

I see the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn

With long broken on with human law

How it always seemed such a waste

She always had a pretty face

I wondered why she hung around this place

Past. After GT. Everyone is back to normal. The world is at peace.

Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan began to train in the wastelands of the desert. Vegeta vs. Goku, Goten vs. Trunks, and Gohan vs. Piccolo. Each moved in and out of the others attacks and launched attacks of their own. They weave and formed a type of dance that would kill a normal human. But these people were not humans, but sayians and a namek. They were a tougher breed and had many times in the past fought for Protection over the Earth. Each Warrior was to wrap up in the Fighting to notice a small tattered Machine appear about thirty feet from them. 

F. Bra stepped out of the machine and scanned the area. Her eyes fell upon the fighters and she watched in

Amazement as they struggled to defeat one another. For a few seconds she could not help but Be shock, for in front of her were the men that she had only heard stories about. Goku, a man she had never seen in her time, Vegeta, a father she had never known but had heard stories about, Piccolo, the demon king who turned good, and last but never least, Gohan, the man who had trained her to fight against the Androids. 

After a few moments the group slowly began to stop. "Vegeta, is it just me or do you feel a new ki around here?" Goku asked. F. Bra hid herself and watched to see what they would do. Vegeta frowned and scanned the area. His eyes fell upon a large rock and he grinned a bit.

"It is a bit strange Kakkorot, but it feels familiar to me." Vegeta said and threw a small ki blast to the Rock and destroyed it completely. When the dust disappeared, the figure stood tall. Vegeta recognized and the others looked to it. After a few moments the dust settled and F. Bra walked a few steps forward and stood before the men. Her eyes scanned the crowd again and saw two teenagers that looked about her age. One had Purple hair and the other looked like Goku. She looked at Vegeta and he grinned. He looked almost the same as her mother described him, except he was a bit older. There was also a different emotion in his eyes, a bit softer then her mother told her, but they still held the cold, distant stare.

"Mother always use to tell me I grinned like you at times." F. Bra said without thinking.

"Bra what are you doing here?" Trunks asked. Bra took a step back.

"You know me?" She said.

"Yeah, Bra, you're my sister of course I know you." Trunks said.

'His sister? What is he talking about? Wait, Bra, calm down. If he claims to be my brother then that would mean he is Vegeta's son.' F. Bra thought to herself. She looked up to see a car approach and it landed near the group. Bra, who looked about 14, got out and was followed by Bulma. F. Bra looked to the girl. 'Mom warned me about this, but it is to weird.' 

"Dad, Mom wants to invite everyone over for supper. Hi Goten, everyone. Hey what's wrong with you guys?" Bra looked at her father and then to F. Bra. "Dad, who is that?" 

"That's you or you in another timeline." Bulma said. Bulma walked over to F. Bra and smiled. "Did your Vegeta come back? How is F. Trunks?" Bulma stopped asking questions when she saw the look on F. Bra's face. "I almost forgot that there are many different places in time. Perhaps we should return to my home and you can tell us all about why you are here and your past." F. Bra nodded and they all headed back to Capsule co. 

She says it's cold

It feels like Independence Day

And I can't break away from this parade

But there's got be up in here

Some where here in front of me

Threw this maze of ugliness and greed

Capsule Co.

After a few minutes upon returning to the house, F. Bra leaned against a wall while the others sat on the couch or floor. Vegeta stood next to his family watching F. Bra carefully. F. Bra cleared her throat and took a deep breath. 

"I'm most of you know about Goku's heart failure, but I will tell you again. Goku was struck ill by a strange heart disease and on his deathbed he asked that Vegeta trained his son fully. Vegeta did this and for one year they had trained. The time was peaceful, but like everything it shattered and a little over a year after I was born the androids arrived. They started to destroy everything looking for Goku, but after learning of Goku's death they went on a killing spree. The Z warriors tried to fight but they didn't stand a chance. After a few weeks of this only Vegeta and Gohan remained as the Protectors. My father left our house to fight the androids, He never returned. Gohan trained me in hopes to, in a sense, repay Vegeta for training him, but also because he knew that he alone would not be able to destroy the Androids. One day when I was 14, Gohan and I left the house and went in search of Survivors in the latest attack. Something went wrong and Gohan knocked me out. When I woke up I flew after him, but it was too late. Gohan had been killed and I turned Super sayian. I fought the androids but lost. They left me to die, but I didn't die and I continued to fight. My mother built a time machine and sent me back to the past in hopes of changing everything. When I arrived, I found that another boy had already got there and I watched as he gave Goku the medicine. I watched as he was accepted and trained by Vegeta. I later returned and I found a way to defeat The androids. It took me 4 years after Gohan died to get my revenge, but after wards I felt empty. For 4 years I had fought to destroy them and at 18 I went to SSJ2." F. Bra stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"The Boy you spoke of was a future version of Trunks who had lived in a world like yours but I'm guessing they had a boy and your time had a girl. Bra, Why are you here?" Bulma asked. F. Bra's face showed no emotion but her eye's got distant.

" No place on Earth had been left untouched by the androids 18 years of destruction. My mother and I slowly began to rebuild everything. Only about 30,000 humans remained alive on the earth. After about two months of rebuilding a man came. He could change his shape to any form and he must have learned that me a Gohan were kinda more then friends. He came in the form of Gohan and after a while I learned to trust him. That was my biggest mistake. One-day mom was left home alone with the man and she was killed. I went after him and barely came out alive. I got in the time machine and left on my mothers orders." Bra stopped and bowed her head a bit. The room was silent for a while and then Vegeta spoke up.

"How do we know that you are not this shape-shifter?" He asked. F. Bra smiled and walked over to him. She whispered something into his ear in Sayain. Vegeta smiled a bit and let out a small laugh. "I see. So my other self must have taught Kakkorot's brat a bit of our language." F. Bra smiled slightly and went back to where she was. She pulled out a video from her Pocket and walked to the t.v.

"My mom made a video before that Android were killed. She made me promise if anything were to happen to her, I would come to this time and play the video in front of you guys." She said and put the tape in. She pushed play and fuzz appeared on the screen. F. Bulma's image appeared on the screen and she smiled slightly.

I've seen the sun up ahead

At the counter line bridge

Saying all is good and nothing else is dead

We ran until she's out of breath

She ran until there's nothing left

She hit the edge; it's just her window ledge.

"Well I guess since your watching this I must be dead. It's not your fault Bra. I know you would have saved me if you had the chance. I sent you to this time because I wanted you to know your father. That is if the big bamboon survived. Bra I want you to try and lead a peaceful life, Kami only knows it hasn't been peaceful here. I think you deserve it too, you have worked so very hard to save our planet." Bulma stopped and took a breath. "I never got the chance to say goodbye to most of you. So goodbye Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamucha, and Kuririn. Vegeta, I never got the chance to truly say I love you until it was to late. I love you and always have. Bra keep yourself safe and I love you. Goodbye." The picture faded and F. Bra put a hand on the screen. She reached down to push stop but stopped when a picture came through. The picture became clear and a slightly older Bulma appeared.

"Bra you most likely know, Gohan is not Gohan. He is a morpher named Clank. #17 created him before you killed him. In order for him to morph, he must have an image of the person. Bra I want you to stay where you are. Our home is gone. The time machine will self-destruct at the end of this video. Goodbye." Bulma finished and looked as though she was about to turn of the camera when an image appeared Next to her. The image was about 5 feet tall and pale skin with long red hair. It reached over and broke Bulma's neck with one swift blow. He looked to the camera and smiled. 

"I'm coming for you and you will lead me into a world of endless souls to feed off of." Clank laughed and turned off the camera. 

F. Bra stared at the screen in horror at what had just happened to her mother. She let a few tears slide down her face but quickly brushed them off. She stood up and walked to the door. After a few minutes of staring out into the darkening sky she finally turned around and looked at everyone's face. Bulma's face had a single tear running down her check and a slight trace of anger. Vegeta on the other hand showed nothing. A perfectly emotionless face, but only his eyes gave of the anger and emotion in his heart. Goku looked slightly angry. Goten and Trunks sat in silence not sure how to react to the video's end. Gohan had a distant look to his face with a line of worry towards Clank's message. Bra looked to her mother and then back at the video and sighed a bit gratefully knowing that her mother was safe.

F. Bra refused to let the fighting tears out and stood tall. She cleared her throat a bit. "Clank is coming here. I don't know when or how, but I do know he wants to destroy this world like he has most likely done to my world. My mother told me to stay here and I will, at least until Clank serves his sentence for the death he caused. The only thing is that I can not do it on my own. Last time I fought him I barely walked out of it alive. So I'm asking you guys to please help me." 

"Of course, This guy has to pay." Goku replied and a few nods came from here and there. F. Bra thanked them and asked if there was anywhere that she could get cleaned up and rest. Bulma showed her to a guestroom and bathroom. 

Well this place is old

It feels just like a beat up truck

I turn the engine but the engine doesn't turn

We'll sell some cheap wine and cigarettes

This place is always such a mess 

Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn

After Bulma left, F. Bra spent close to an hour in the shower hoping to wash away the last few days' worth of memories. After no success she walked into the bedroom and got dressed in a pair of baggy pants and tank top. She lay down on her bed enjoying the few minutes of peace and slowly fell into a deep sleep. 

F. Bra dreamed of all the things in her life. The few happy moments where life stood still and only the good shone through. Also of the sad times that it seemed impossible to escape from. Much like the recent death of her mother and the lose of her home. But like all things, these hurt full times will lessen and in time heal, but never go away. 

I sit alone

I feel just like some one else

Man I ain't changed but I know I ain't the same

But some where here in between the city walls of dyeing dreams

I think her death; it must be killing me 

Three hours later, Bulma came in to ask if she wanted something to eat. She smiled a bit when she noticed the peaceful smile that spread across F. Bra's face and left. She walked down to the living room and sat next to Bra and Trunks who were playing a video game. It was times like this that she was grateful for the way things had worked out. She had two wonderful children and a husband who, though he would never truly say it, loved her very much. 

Like all things this peace would not last forever and soon Bra and Trunks were fighting over who got to play as a certain character. 

Come on try a little

Nothing is forever

There's got to be something better then in the middle

Me and Cinderella, we put it all together

We can drive it home

With one headlight

"One Headlight" by Wallflowers


	2. part 2

Here is part two. The song belongs to Korn and is titled "Blind." Clank is mine and the rest belong to the writer of DBZ. I have no money so please don't sue me. Th only money I have is spent on buying videos of DBZ.

The Struggle for Peace

Part 2: Going Blind

By Midnight

Are you ready?

This place inside my mind

A place I like to hide.

You don't know the chances

What if I should die

Bra struggled to get out of the arms of Clank. He whispered in her ear about things that he would do to her mother and her. Strange secrets the no women should hear and no man should think. She struggled to get free, thrashing herself around. This only made him laugh and hold on tighter. 

"Don't worry little girl. It won't hurt much. Well not for me any ways." Clank whispered and tugged at her shirt. Bra tried to push herself away from him but found that all her hard earned training did little now. She pushed and shoved, trying to get away from the figure of death himself. But this death would have no salvation, only pain, gut-wrenching pain. She struggled once again and even as Clank began to pull off her shirt she struggled with ever ounce of her will. She was, in a sense, her father's daughter and she would never give up. 

Just before Clank could finish taking of her shirt, a ki-blast rocked past her head and hit Clank in the shoulder. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. She looked to the Man who saved her and a tingle of hope and joy run up her back. Before her stood the man she cared for more than anything in this world. Gohan began to gather energy to whip the scum, clank, off the earth. From his mouth came the words F. Bra had not heard in almost a decade, but she remembered perfectly.

"Ka……Me….Hame….H" Gohan began to shout but was cut short by a blast entering his chest, tearing a large hole through it. He looked to Bra and tried to reach out to hold her but fell to the ground before making it. On the wind she heard a few words that tore her heart to pieces. "I failed you Bra, I'm sorry." 

Bra got up and took a few staggering steps towards Gohan. When she finally reached him, she pulled him into her lap and hugged him. She couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheek while cradling the dead body of Gohan. Above her she could hear laughing. Her eyes shot up and widened as she saw Androids 17 and 18. 

A place inside my brain

Another kind of pain

You don't know the chances

I'm so blind

Blind

"But….I.. Killed you, Your dead." Bra cried out felling her hope draining away. Then she noticed that 18 was holding a person over her shoulder. Not just any person, but her mother. 18 threw the body to the ground and after Bulma's body landed a small stream of blood came from it. Bra looked to her mother and then back to Gohan in sadness. She gently laid Gohan on the ground and stood on her two shaking feet. 17 laughed and flew at her. She jumped to the left of him but fell in the arms of Clank.

"You see, Bra, everyone has his or her place. Yours is to satisfy me." Clank whispered in her ear and began to take of her shirt again. Bra closed her eyes not able to find any more strength to fight back. When she reopened her eyes, she saw a sight that would forever change her. Her mother and Gohan stood with a finger pointed at her. Their eyes held a sort of sadness and horror.

"You failed us. You let us die. We raised you, Bra, We loved you and you could not save us. Why?" They said together. Bra tried to reason with them that she tried but found that none of the words would come to her mouth. She closed her eyes and she felt Clank unzip her pants. The images of Bulma's body hitting the ground and the blast killing Gohan replayed in her mind until she could take it no more and she screamed. She screamed with all her heart and soul. 

************************************************************

Bulma walked out of the bathroom in her room and sat down in bed. Vegeta opened one eye and looked her over then went back to bed. She smiled slightly and remembered what had wakened her up. She had a strange sense that something was wrong with one of her now three children. She checked in each of their rooms, but found each of them sleeping. She lay down in bed and pulled to covers over herself. She was starting to drift of to sleep when an Ear piercing sound shattered the once peaceful night. Bulma jumped out of bed and raced towards Bra's room. Vegeta followed right behind her and Bulma opened the door to find Bra sitting in bed a bit frightened. 

"Bra are you okay?" Bulma asked. The screaming continued and Bra nodded slightly. Bulma wasted no time and ran to F. Bra's room. She opened the door. F. Bra was thrashing about and screaming at Kami only knows whom. Bulma ran to her future daughter and tried to wake her up but only barely missed getting punched. All she saw was Vegeta's hand catch F. Bra's hand only a few centimeters from her face. Vegeta pushed the fist away and with his other hand he shook F. Bra. After a few seconds nothing seemed to happen and F. Bra continued to thrash around and cried out to a person. Bulma let out a breath and tried to shake her future daughter awake. This had the same effect, as did the first time. 

"Bra, wake up. Bra wake up. It's just a dream." Bulma stated in a worried voice. Bulma saw F. Bra react to her words and slowly she stopped thrashing around. F. Bra's eyes clenched shut and then opened. She jumped a bit when her foggy eyes saw Bulma and Vegeta. It took her a minute to realize who stood before her and she threw herself into Bulma's arms. Bulma gently hugged the now sobbing F. Bra and whispered soft words into her ear. Vegeta made a small noise of annoyance and left.

And with them wings I'll fly

To escape the pain inside

You don't know the chances

What if I should die

"It's all my fault. They would still be alive if I had tried harder." F. Bra whispered and hugged Bulma tighter. Bulma run her hand over F. Bra's hair.

"Who would still be alive, bra?" Bulma asked but got no reply. She looked down and saw that F. Bra had fallen into a dreamless sleep. She gently laid her back down on the bed and covered her up. Bulma sighed and heard Bra enter the room.

"Mom, what's going on? Is she okay?" Bra asked in a hushed voice. Her mother led her out of the room and closed the door almost silently.

"She is fine. She just had a bad dream is all. Why don't you go to bed? All three of you start school tomorrow." Bulma said and walked with Bra to her room. She tucked her in and looked into Trunks room. He was sleeping like a baby and it seemed as though the screaming hadn't of bothered him at all. Bulma walked back to her room and found Vegeta getting back into bed.

"Vegeta, I'm worried about F. Bra. This is the third time in a the two weeks she has been here that she has screamed out like that." Bulma said.

"You worry to much, women. Now go to sleep, I won't have any mate of mine sleeping in all Hours of the day." Vegeta said and turned of the light. Bulma sighed and got into bed not feeling like arguing for this one night. 

***********************************************************

Bulma awoke and looked over at her alarm clock. 7:00 it read and she got out of bed. She could already here the sounds of Bra, trunks, And F. bra getting ready. Bulma got ready for the day and walked into the kitchen. Three hungry children and her husband attacked her. Thanks to her capsules, it only took a few minutes to make the food needed and everyone began to eat. 

After everyone finished they put their plates up and Bulma pulled F. Bra to the side. "Bra, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" F. Bra asked in return.

"I was just wondering, you had a bad dream last night." Bulma said and F. Bra sighed a bit.

"Yeah. I get them sometimes. I got to go. School and all." F. Bra said and left.

Later that day.

"Mom, dad were home." Bra shouted out and run to her room. Trunks went to his room and got ready to go out with Goten. F. Bra came in a few minutes later with an upset face. Bulma watched as her two children rushed by and looked at F. bra.

"Bra, dear, what's wrong?" Bulma asked in a motherly tone. F. Bra sighed and set down her backpack.

"Nothing. I'm just not use to having so many people around me at one time." F. Bra replied and sat down on the couch. Bulma sat beside her and put a hand on F. Bra's shoulder.

"I guess not. Since a great deal of people were killed during your time. You'll get use to it, don't worry. Bra, could you answer a question for me?" Bulma said. F. Bra nodded and Bulma took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could tell me what those dreams were about. They seem to bother you a great deal and perhaps it would help if you shared them." 

"I don't want to." F. Bra replied in a whisper. 

"Your just like your father at times. Stubborn to the bone. Please, Bra, just tell me. I'm your mother after all." Bulma asked in a more demanding tone. F. Bra stood up and looked at her.

"I'm not like my father. How can I be like a man I have barely ever met. And you aren't my real mother. My real mother is dead because I failed her." F. Bra shouted and ran out the door. Bulma put a hand to her mouth and gasped a bit. She was not prepared for F. Bra to yell at her. Bulma stood up and ran to the door only to find that F. Bra had taken of in the air. Over to the east, Bulma could see her disappearing quickly, but something close to her caught her eye. It was Vegeta heading after F. Bra and Bulma sighed hoping that perhaps he would be able to talk to her. Trunks, Vegeta, and now F. Bra have a certain language that only a warrior can speak. 

**************************************************************

A place inside my brain

Another kind of pain

You don't know the chances

I'm so blind

F. Bra landed softly near a large lake that had a waterfall. She sat down near the lake and tried to get her thoughts in order. 'How could I yell at her like that.' 'She was only trying to be helpful.' ' She may not be my real mother, but she is the closest thing I have. Oh, mom, why did you have to die. Why did I trust that bastard, Clank. I should have known Gohan wouldn't be coming back. I was to blind to see and it cost you your life.' F. Bra put her head in her hands and let a few tears slide down her face. 

She quickly wiped her face as she felt a Ki coming towards her. Slowly she stood up and looked to the Ki. Before her, Vegeta landed and looked her over. They watched each other over quietly waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Vegeta spoke a few words.

"Your mother's death was not your fault. Everything dies." Vegeta showed no emotion in saying this but the true meaning of it was clear. F. Bra had made a mistake, but it was not nor never would be her fault Bulma was dead. F. Bra was take aback at this. Her mother often described him as arrogant and cruel at times, but hardly ever Kind in a sense. In fact the only person Vegeta of her time cared about was Bulma. F. Bra nodded a bit and sighed.

"But if I had only have realized that there was no way Gohan would be coming back then my mother would still be alive." F. Bra whispered. Vegeta watched her with could eyes and she could see a bit of disapproval in his eyes and she looked down to her feet.

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked. "Your guilt won't bring her back. She is dead and gone, but she asked that you would lead a good life here. So far all I see is you felling sorry for yourself." 

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." F. Bra shot back in an angry voice. Vegeta's eyebrow shot up in a look of disagreement.

"Really, then why are you blaming it all on yourself. True your mother would still be alive if you had been smarter and realized the truth. But it seems as though Kakarot's son gave you that hope. Hope that only comes from blind emotions. But at times it can be a good thing. Now if you're done moping around then let us get home before your mother gets worried." Vegeta turned and floated of the ground. F. Bra looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, father." With that both left and returned home.

After supper, F. Bra helped her mother with the dishes. When they finished, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Bulma looked over at F. Bra and smiled slightly.

"Mom, I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Bulma nodded. "Ask your question again."

"Okay, Bra, what are your dreams about that make you so worried or scared?" Bulma asked softly. 

"I have to tell you something else first. It will help you to under stand the dream a bit better, but it's hard for me to talk about. When I was 13 I went after the androids after they killed Gohan. I wasn't strong enough to even dent them. They got me to the point where I had hardly any energy left and I lost the super sayian form. 18 left, but 17 stayed. He, um, how do I say this. He raped me. I remember fighting so hard to get away, but I had nothing left. After a while I blacked out and I remember waking up to see my mom taking care of me. She tried to hide it but I could see the hurt in her eyes at what that bastard did to me. For months I had terrible dreams that filled in the gaps that I could not remember." F. Bra told Bulma in an emotionless voice. Bulma looked a bit shocked but quickly recovered.

"That bastard. So what does that have to do with your dreams?"

F. Bra told Bulma about her dream and left hardly anything out. At the end of it Bulma sat there with a look of shock on her face. "Bra, that won't happen. You're here and we will never let that happen again." Bulma said and hugged her future daughter. F. Bra nodded and looked at the screen of the TV. Bulma stood up and walked out of the room. F. Bra continued to look at the screen not really seeing it but trying to find a way to make everything right again.

After a few hours of sitting and starring at the screen, Bulma finally walked in to see if F. Bra was all right. "Bra, Bra, is there something on that screen that I don't see?" Bulma asked jokingly. F. Bra snapped out of her daydream and mathematics and looked at Bulma. She smiled and stood up.

"Mom, can I please your lab for a while. Mostly your computers?" F. Bra asked.

"I suppose so, but why on earth would you want to?" Bulma asked back and saw her daughter think for a moment. She smiled and waited for the reply that she knew would be a lie.

"I have a project due in School that deals with making a object from scrape and I want to get started on it." F. Bra replied. Bulma nodded and showed F. Bra the way to her labs. 

"Bra, you don't have to lie to me. I know what you're going to build. But please be careful with this stuff. Most of it contains a lot of delicate information and parts. If you need any help ask." Bulma told F. Bra. F. Bra nodded and started the computer. Bulma left the room and as she closed the door she heard the pounding of keys on the keyboards. 'So, she can create inventions. Not that I didn't already know that, but this means at least hopefully she will be a little more social with people.' Bulma thought as she walks into the living room and outside to watch as the rain gently falls on the ground.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" A voice came from her left and she barely had time to turn her head before a hand came down on her neck and she fell to the ground knocked out. The last image she saw was the familiar face of Clank. Clank pulled Bulma up by one arm and threw her over his shoulder.

*********************************************************

Vegeta was training in the Gravity room when he felt a strange Ki flare up and then disappear. The second ki he felt had dropped a great deal and He recognized it instantly. He was out of the room before the gravity even Went back to normal. He rushed towards the front door and saw Clank throw Bulma over his shoulder. "If you know what's good for you, you will put my mate down before I rip you a new asshole." Vegeta said threw his teeth. Clank turned around and smiled slightly.

"Why, if it isn't the Prince of sayians. I was just planning on taking her as bait for that other little half breed Bitch, but it seems that I have caught a bigger fish. If you want this human, Vegeta come and get her." Clank said and flew of into the darkening night. Vegeta rushed after him and disappeared from sight.

**********************************************************

Giver, Giver, Giver is on 22

Live a life that seems to be

A lost reality

A why I can rely upon

A way to reach my, you know

Self-esteem is low

How deep can I go

In the ground that I lay

If I don't find a way

To signal the brim that clouds my mind

This time I look to show what's between the lines

The three half Sayians reached the doorway only a few seconds after Vegeta had left. They looked around and saw nothing but could fell their father's ki. They looked at each other and Trunks spoke first.

"What pissed him off so bad. I don't think I have felt him this angry since we last battled Buu." Trunks stated in an almost worried voice. F. Bra looked a bit confused and then remembered everything she had read about everyone's adventures. 

"Hey, Trunks don't worry. He might just be mad over something and went else ware to train." Bra said. F. Bra frowned and looked around. 

"I don't think so. I hate when it rains like this. It's pouring out and where is mother?" F. Bra asked and looked around. Trunks and Bra joined in and after a few minutes they all looked to each other and the same thought passed threw each of their brains. 

"You don't think that guy came here and took her?" Bra asked almost in a whisper. F. Bra looked down and concentrated.

"It would explain why dad is so pissed. F. Bra what are you doing?" Trunks asked. F. Bra looked over at him and frowned.

"I was trying to find Clank, but I'll I can sense is Vegeta. We need to follow him and I mean now." F. Bra replied.

"But why, I mean father can take care of himself." Bra said to F. Bra. 

"You don't understand. Clank is weak when he is out of a morph, but once he finds a morph, he becomes just as powerful as that one. That's why I couldn't defeat him in my own time." F. Bra took off after Vegeta. Bra and Trunks followed her.

*********************************************************

Vegeta landed near Clank and watched him with a blank expression. Clank smiled and sat Bulma down near him. "It is nice to see that I can get the prince of sayians so worked up. My, Vegeta, what would your father say to his son mating a pathetic human and having children?"

"My fathers dead so it does not matter and who are you to know who I am?" Vegeta asked in a cold voice. 

"Why, don't you even remember your own servants. You came to my planet and destroyed it. Then took anyone living as slaves." Clank shoot back in an equally cold voice. Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Barnic, you little snake. You were executed." Vegeta stated.

"Of all the things your people learned you all seemed to forget our power to morph. Who you really killed was another slave. I'm suppressed you remembered my name, but call me Clank." Clank said and Pushed Bulma with his foot to wake her up. 

"I must admit though, she is quite a beauty for her age and Strength. Maybe after all is said and done I will keep her around as a pleasure slave." Bulma slowly began to wake up but again only got an image of her attacker. Vegeta attacked Clank and was sending him a great deal of punches. Clank blocks each to his best ability and began to morph into Vegeta. The process only took a few moments, but by the time Vegeta figured out what had happened he was staring at himself. 

"What the…." Vegeta started but was cut short by Clanks fist connecting with his lower jaw. Bra, Trunks, and F. Bra decided that exact time to show up. They landed and looked at both of the Vegetas locked in a battle.

"Man, we're to late. How are we going to tell who's who?" Trunks asked in a worried face. F. Bra walked over and helped Bulma up.

"Are you okay?" She asked her mother. Bulma nodded and they rejoined their family on the sidelines. After a few seconds of thought Bra snapped her fingers and smiled brightly.

"Leave that to me. Daddy, I got a hangnail and it really hurts. Could you come and make it all better?" Bra shouted out in a painful voice. Both Vegetas stopped and looked over at Bra.

"Fix it yourself, half-breed." Clank said barely catching his mistake. F. Bra, Vegeta, and trunks attacked him at the same time and it only took a short deal of time to wear him down. After taking a Final Flash, Big Bang, and Chi-no-ha to the chest, Clank has dust surrounding him. Vegeta and the two half sayians watched carefully as the dust settled. 

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

I can see, I can see I'm going blind

F. Bra was hit first by Clank's attacks. He raced at her in SSJ 4and before she could move out of the way he grabbed her by the hair and sent her plummeting to the earth. After that he powered up and shot thousands of small tightly packed Ki blasts at F. Bra and aimed a few towards Vegeta and Trunks. Clank let himself drop to the earth still in Vegeta's form and aimed a bone crushing kick towards F. Bra's head. He was cut short by Vegeta who had grabbed his leg at the last second and threw him up threw the air. When He was half way between Vegeta and Trunks the both began to prepare an attack. Both father and son held out one arm with the hand at a 90-degree angle. "Final Flash" They both yelled at the same time and the Attacks rushed at Clank who in turn fled from the sight with what remaining energy he had left. 

"I will kill you, all sayians must die. I will find away." Clank raced away and Vegeta was about to go after him but was cut short by Bulma.

"Oh Kami, Bra help me, F. Bra is hurt bad." Bulma screamed out. Vegeta looked to his Future daughter and saw several cuts and some blood, but that was not what concerned him or Bulma. What concerned them was the blood and burnt marks on her eyes that had come form Clanks last attack. Vegeta flew down and gently picked up F. Bra. He raced back to Capsule Co. followed by Trunks, who picked up Bulma, and Bra.

***************************************************************

A tall, old man dressed in a white coat walked out of the medical room of the Capsule Co. Bulma stood up and took a few steps towards the doctor. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Bulma and the doctor's conversation hoping to hear what had happened.

"Doctor, Is she okay?" Bulma asked. The doctor sighed and led her to a chair.

"Brandy got cut up a great deal, but nothing that she couldn't heal easily. I gave her three stitches on her left shoulder." The doctor said lightly. Bulma almost Barely recognized the name they had Given F. Bra so that others would not get to confused or suspicious.

"What about her face?" Bulma asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"The lower section of her face will heal without any scars, But around her eyes is hard to tell. I was able to Clean up the remaining flesh and it should heal just fine with a glance of scar tissue. Her eyes are another story, her retinas are burnt and leaving her temporally blind." The doctor replied in a soft voice hoping not to make Bulma cry. To his surprise, she nodded.

"Do you know how long it will last?" She asked again. The doctor sighed and looked over a few of his papers.

"The damage to her eyes is sever and makes it almost impossible to tell. But from what I have seen I don't know. I have to be going now though. Here I want you to give her a dose of this every four hours. It will help to reduce the pain and let her sleep. I want her to stay in bed for a few days and I will return in three days to check on her healing. Goodbye." The doctor told Bulma as he handed her the medicine and left the room.

"Trunks and Bra, why don't you go get some rest. Your not going to school tomorrow, but it has been a long day." Bulma told them holding the medicine in her hand tightly. They both stood up and left. Trunks had a protective arm around his sister and watched the room careful as they left. Vegeta stood up and took the medicine from Bulma.

"Women, if you were holding that damn bottle any tighter, you would have broken it. Sometimes you can be so dumb, but your luck that I'm here to make sure you keep a few of those dying brain cells." Vegeta said in his normal tone. Bulma put a hand on her hip.

"Oh really, well sometimes you can be such a……." Bulma didn't get the chance to finish her empty threat before Vegeta kissed her and held her. Bulma stopped all protest and was thankful for the support he was providing her. He stopped and gently grabbed her chin with his hand.

"You just seem to be getting more ugly by the moment." Vegeta whispered and left the room. Bulma sighed and walked into the medical room. She closed the door behind her and began to get the medicine ready. She was cut short by a loud moan from F. Bra's bed and a bit of movement. Bulma walked over to F. Bra and took her hand gently. F. Bra tilted her head up and the bandages covering her eyes fell away. 

F. Bra's eyes were surrounded by red flesh and bleed a tiny bit. Her eyelids slid up and reviled white gazed over eyes that had hardly any pupil. The lids opened and closed a few more times and shock passed by F. Bra's face.

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

I'm blind

"Why…. Why can't I see? Mommy what's going on." F. Bra whisper in an almost child like tone. Bulma put a hand on F. Bra's right shoulder careful of any cuts that could be there.

"Your fine, Bra, what all do you remember from today." Bulma asked.

"Um…. I remember typing on the computer and then Flying after Vegeta. He was going after Clank for some reason. Then I remember fighting Clank in Vegeta's form and getting hit. I don't remember anything else though." F. Bra answered her mother and slowly brought a hand up to her eyes. She touched the tender flesh and winced in pain. Bulma took her hand and laid it down on the blanket. 

"Vegeta was going after Clank to get me. After the fighting you were hit hard and your face got badly burnt. The doctor said it could be temporally. Now I want you to rest okay." Bulma said as she gave F. Bra the medicine. F. Bra slowly blacked out and Bulma put the bandages back on. She checks the monitors for F. Bra's life signs and left the room to get some rest. 

After a quick shower, she laid in bed hoping that F. Bra was going to be all right. But soon, the thought disappeared and sleep took over her body.

***********************************************************

Trunks and Bra sat in Trunk's room. Bra tried earlier to get some rest but found it impossible to even try. So many thoughts ran through her mind that she finally went to Trunk's room and Sat on the floor as he slept. After a few moments had passed she took a pillow from his bed and slept on the floor with the feel of comfort and protection all around her. 

She always knew that her brother could be a jerk sometimes, but then at times like this he could be the opposite and protect her. Perhaps it was the sight of F. Bra's wounds or just the fact that he already had one sister hurt and he need to make sure that the other was okay. Maybe it was something that she would never find out, but one thing was sure, everyone has their opposites. Some have them within themselves while others don't.


	3. Part 3

Sorry this one is a little later. I'm trying my hardest to get these out faster but school prevents me at times. Please review

The Struggle for Peace

Part 3

Five days had past since the day F. Bra lost her sight. The doctor visited her and told Bulma that the restoration of her sight might not happen. For once since Clank appeared, F. Bra looked for that hope that seemed to deeply buried to reach When F. Bra returned to the past, she dreaded the next minute fearing that some part of her family would be taken away. Now, she dreamed for the day when Clank would pay for every sin he had caused against her. 

F. Bra was moved from the Medical room to her bedroom. Though she often stayed in her room, sometimes she would venture out and around the Capsule co. building. Moving around wasn't hard since she knew the building like that back of her hand. The only thing she missed was the training. During the three days of healing, most of her cuts closed up and left hardly any scars. The stitches in her shoulder were removed and the cut gone thanks to Sinzu beans. The area around her eye looked more pleasant and little redness remained. Her eye's remained their glazed light Aqua color. 

Bra, trunks, Pan, Marron, Goten, and F. Bra sat in the living room watching TV. Though F. Bra couldn't see what was going on, she got the general idea from the sounds. After a few minutes into a TV show everyone started laughing. F. Bra could tell it was something you had to see and suddenly felt like perhaps that this was a bad idea.

"Bra, did you see that. I all most died laughing," Bra said and covered her mouth a bit. "I'm sorry, I um it kinda came out." Bra put her hand on her lap and F. Bra smiled slightly.

"It's okay. Don't worry, besides it's just a stupid TV show. No biggie." F. Bra said trying to cover up the newly developing jealousy for this times Bra.

************************************************************

"So, how is she doing?" Chichi asked Bulma while helping to make dinner. Bulma looked to the living room and sighed lightly.

"To tell you the truth, ChiChi, sometimes I can't tell. One minute she will be happy and carefree, then the next she withdraws from everyone. Before it was bad, F. Bra barely talked to anyone about anything unless you asked and even then she would stay silent if she didn't know how to answer." Bulma told ChiChi and fried some chicken. 

"Have the nightmares stopped? I remember you telling me about how she reacted to them." ChiChi asked in a calm voice.

"She had one the night she got hurt. When I came down to see if she was alright she was crying and calling out for Gohan." Bulma replied and continued to cook.

"It's hard to believe that She and my future son had a thing going. Sometimes when I'm over here with Gohan, I see her look at Gohan with such sadness in her eyes that it almost worries me. I know she wouldn't try anything, but The poor thing must be heart broken at the lose of her Gohan." ChiChi stated in a whisper.

"Oh, ChiChi, you make it sound like they were madlessly in love. She was 14 and Gohan 19, they were still kids, but you do have a point. What really amazes me is the fact that Bra and F. Bra are jealous of each other." Bulma said. ChiChi looked at her with a questioning glance and Bulma laughed. "It's obvious, ChiChi, F. Bra is jealous of Bra's relationship with Vegeta. She never knew Vegeta and I guess it might hurt a little to look at Vegeta and Bra and think I could have been this way. She seems almost satisfied with her life but things like this happen and she fights so hard for everything. Her mother is right, she deserves the chances for a normal life."

"So what does Bra have to be jealous about?" ChiChi asked. 

"Bra tries to hide it, but I know she is jealous over F. Bra's fighting power. Bra has never really been interested in fighting but she looks at F. Bra and most likely thinks about how much attention she receives and how respectful she has become. What Bra doesn't realize fully is what F. Bra had to go through to earn that respect and power. She is also jealous because she thinks F. Bra might try to take away a guy she likes." Bulma said.

"Really, and who is this guy?" ChiChi asked. Bulma sighed a bit.

"She likes Goten. Don't tell me you don't see it to." Bulma told ChiChi and ChiChi nodded.

"Yes, but anyway I have another question about F. Bra. Did you ever find out what was causing the nightmares?" ChiChi asked. Bulma looked around to make sure no one was in earshot range.

"I shouldn't tell you this but oh well. You have to promise not to tell anyone, but F. Bra got raped by 17 of her time and the dreams were of her getting raped by Clank while watching her mother and Gohan die in her mind over and over again." 

"That's terrible, no wonder she would scream so loud. I hope she doesn't have the dreams anymore." ChiChi said. Bulma nodded and continued to work on the food. After sometime passed by, Goku walked into the kitchen and gave ChiChi a hug. 

"The food smells great. When do we eat?" Goku asked.

"Soon." ChiChi replied and went back to working on her half of the food. Goku left and walked out back to where Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan were training. Goku walked over to everyone and stretched a bit.

"I over heard ChiChi and Bulma talking about F. Bra getting raped by 18 and this other guy." Goku blurted out before realizing what he had said. Gohan looked over at his father and sighed.

"Dad, That's kinda private." Gohan told his father. Goku shrugged a bit and was then tackled by Vegeta.

"Who was this other guy, damn it Kakarot answer me." Vegeta stated in a demanding tone. 

"Clank I think was the name." Goku said and Vegeta stood up.

"That bastard laid a hand on my daughter. He will pay." Vegeta said and flew off. Piccolo watched him and rolled his eyes a bit.

"There goes the neighborhood. Doesn't that guy ever learn?" Piccolo said and looked at Goku. " You think we should go after him?" 

"Naw, let him cool down. Besides if he does find Clank, we'll know." Goku said.

"How do you figure that dad?" Gohan asked.

"Trust me, If Vegeta finds Clank, we'll know by the sound of Clanks screams. I kinda feel sorry for that guy." Goku said and went into the building. "Let's eat."

An hour later Vegeta showed up to the dinner with a few scratches but nothing to be thought about. He ate in silence and kept a watchful eye over his family. F. Bra during most of the dinner just pushed her food around and had her face hung. Everyone knew why but no one would say anything. After dinner, the group of friends talked about old times and then close to midnight they departed and went home. 

5:25 A.M. The next morning.

"Bra get up and be at the graviton in 5 minutes." Vegeta told F. Bra. F. Bra looked up at him and sighed. She got dressed in her training clothes and walked to the gravity room. It took her a little more then a few minutes due to the fact she almost got lost. Vegeta had already began to warm up and crossed his arms as F. Bra entered turning her head trying to figure out his exact location.

"I'm training you. From now on you will be here at 5:30 and not a second later." Vegeta said and watched her carefully. F. Bra nodded and walked around the room feeling the walls she knew what the structure had in it. To her surprise nothing was there, only a wall that went in a circle and a dome roof. She stopped and faced Vegeta waiting for what ever was to come. "Begin" Vegeta shouted and took of flying around the room. 

F. Bra began punching at Vegeta but she was to slow. She stopped and felt for his Ki but and went on what she felt. After about five minutes of them Attacking and defending, F. Bra doing a great deal of defending, Vegeta punched F. Bra in the stomach and she fell to one knee. "Pathetic, get up and fight me. Don't defend, attack. Learn to use your ears instead of trying to see through your eyes. Get up." Vegeta scolded her and F. Bra stood up. She moved her hands to form a circle and then brought them together in a Pray motion. Vegeta watched to see what sort of attack she was planing and summoned some of his own energy. F. Bra kneeled and screamed.

"Burning Prey." out of her body ki blast formed fire and jumped at Vegeta from all sides. Vegeta dropped to the ground and avoided the brute of the attack. His pants were burnt a bit but other then that he seemed unaffected by it. F. Bra listened for any sound in the area but heard nothing. Vegeta decided then was the time to strike. He released a fury of punches and kicks at F. Bra. Most of them were blocked but a few landed. One punch hit her near the eye and she bites her lip to stop from screaming in pain. She turned the pain inwards and Punched back at Vegeta. Her punch was stopped but she kicked Vegeta in the back of the knee. Vegeta grunted a bit in response and then head butted her. She flew back into the wall and slide down to the floor. 

F. Bra stood up slowly and turned super sayian. She let lose a bit of died hope that perhaps If she went SSj her sight might come back to her and began to attack the now SSJ Vegeta. They exchanged blows for a short period of time and Vegeta decided to take it step higher. He went SSj2 and F. Bra followed. The two SSJ's fought and punched at each other. Eventually it seemed to F. Bra that she got the upper hand and Slammed Vegeta into the ground with a hard kick. She didn't have much time to Rejoice when Vegeta flew at her and sent her towards the ceiling and almost through the roof. She fell to the ground and let out a small cry of pain. Her ribs ached from where Vegeta landed the punch. She got her Hands and knees but Vegeta kicked her down again. After he landed the blow he leaned against the wall waiting for F. Bra to get up. 

"Get up. Do you think the enemy will wait around while you take your time? No, they will kill you before you have more then a few seconds. They will either kill you or torture you slowly. You have to continue to fight otherwise every person you care for will be killed. Everyone you fought with will die. You can never give up. If you do, you might as well run away and hide. Are you giving up now? Because if you are get out of this room and do not come back." Vegeta told F. Bra in a calm voice. F. Bra hurried to get to her feet.

"I'm not giving up. I will never give up on anything." F. Bra said and stood tall. Vegeta smiled and started to try and push her buttons.

"Good, cause Clank won't stop until everything you love is dead. You have to stop him. He killed your Mother and disgraced the person who trained you. He took your sight and plans on taking everything else. He won't stop until everything is dead." Vegeta told F. Bra all the while watching for her reactions. She kept a calm face but even though her eyes were glazed over you could see the rage building. "He will destroy everything and make this planet into a barren place fit for none. He doesn't care if you are hurt or can't see. It only makes him feel more powerful. What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta shouted and Felt F. Bra's Ki level shot up some. Her hair grew longer and she went SSJ3. After holding the form for a few seconds F. Bra flew to the ground with her hands over her eyes screaming in pain. The form dropped and F. Bra's screams stopped and she removed her hands. On her checks were trails of smeared tears of blood. Vegeta walked over to her and handed her a Sinzu bean. F. Bra ate it and got to her feet. Vegeta waved his hand to stop her from getting ready to fight again.

"Go get cleaned up. You have school today and I don't want to hear your mother shouting about anything." Vegeta told her and F. Bra left the room. She went to her room and got ready for school. It took her a few moments to pick out her clothes but Bulma put a voice activating code on her closet to tell her what she was picking out. She walked down stairs and found everyone was up and eating breakfast. F. Bra got some food and pushed it around with her fork not really feeling to hungry. After Breakfast was over Bra, F. Bra, and Trunks left the house.

School. Lunch time.

F. Bra sat out in the grass away from everyone else. She could tell that they were there by the ki she felt. She had been practice on finding Ki signatures all day and So far she was able to tell most of the people around her separately and even could put names to the signatures. She pulled out her lunch and began to eat, when out of no where a rock hit her hand. F. Bra looked up and tried to find out who threw it. Another rock shot at her and she caught it in her left hand before it struck her forehead. 

"See, I told you she wasn't blind. She's just faking it so that she can get more attention." Stated by a male voice that came from her left.

"Yeah and what's with her and Bra. I mean I've heard of family resemblance, but that is impossible. They look exactly alike and they have a three year gap between them." A female voice said. F. Bra noticed who it was by the ditzy tone. A cheerleader by the name of Andrea. F. Bra groaned a bit not really feeling like dealing with anyone. She had come over to this spot to avoid the people, but it only made them notice her more. 

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood to listen to you trying to decide about who I am." F .Bra said in a calm tone. 

"Why should we go away. This is our school and we think you should leave before something bad happens." The male voice said and was followed by a group of people agreeing. F .Bra picked up her lunch and walked towards the tables in the cafeteria. She was stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder. 

"Guys, I think perhaps Brandy doesn't appreciate our school. She doesn't have the manors to even talk with anyone or buy anything from our school. Perhaps she thinks she's better then all of us." Said a voice that F. Bra also knew. Matt Calmen, a senior who had tried to get her to go out with him on her first day at school. He tried so hard that he even got her in a rough bear hug that was not so friendly. F. Bra rewarded him with a broken nose and bloody lip. 

"I suggest you remove your hand from my shoulder." F. Bra whispered through clenched teeth. Matt smiled and squeezed her shoulder roughly. He leaned over a whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I can tell you like. But if you want to play games that's fine with me. How about we play a different game, say two little pigs in a blanket." Matt whispered and kissed her cheek. F. Bra smiled slightly and turned around to him.

"I think you won't be able to play that game if you don't remove our hand in three seconds." F. Bra stated in pleasant voice. Matt decided to risk it and tried to kiss her on the lips. F. Bra brought her knee to his groan and Matt screamed out in pain. "When I say no, you better not try it again." 

The other jocks walked over and helped Matt up who had regained some of his composure. He got the guts to yell out. "You little bitch. No wonder you don't talk to anyone, you don't have the brains to even try. Maybe that's why you just showed up. Your mother was so ashamed of you that she sent you to another school hoping to let you become smarter. What a failure you are." F. Bra turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Really. Then why do I have straight A's and you are barely passing." F. Bra told him. Goten walked out of the cafeteria and over to the large group of people surrounding F. Bra and Matt. He made his way through and stood by F. Bra.

"Oh look, The whore's pimp decided to show up. Why don't you two go find a nice little place to hide and make out all day." One of Matt's friends shouted. Goten and F. Bra looked at each other and Goten blushed a bit. Bra of course chose that time to show up and only was able to hear Goten and F. Bra's names and the making out part. She turns and ran from the group towards the bathroom. Goten looked after her and sighed. He was about to follow her when F. Bra put a hand on his shoulder and she went instead. 

F. Bra walked into the girls' bathroom by following Bra's ki. She could hear a few short sobs and cleared her throat to announce her presence to Bra. Bra looked at her and wiped her eyes a bit.

"Go away. You're the last person on this earth that I want to talk to." Bra cried out. F .bra sat down against the wall across the room.

"What's wrong?" F. Bra asked in a caring tone.

"Drop the bullshit. How could you? You know I like Goten and you make out with him. Some sister you are." Bra shouted. 

"I wasn't making out with Goten. He just showed up after I hurt Matt and one of his idiot friends decided to get smart." F. Bra stated. Bra looked at her and wiped her tears away.

"Truthfully. You wouldn't lie to me on this." Bra asked.

"Never. I don't even like Goten. I do think he likes you though." F. Bra replied with a small smile. Bra smiled back and nodded.

"So, How bad did you hurt Matt this time?" Bra joked. F .Bra laughed a bit.

"Let's just say he might not be having to many children and he defiantly won't be trying to seduce any more ladies. But seriously, Bra, I would never do anything to purposely hurt you." F. Bra said. Bra nodded and got up.

"You know, sometimes it seemed like were entirely different people and then the next thing you know we are so much alike. Bra, I'm sorry that I accused you of kissing Goten and being jealous." Bra muttered. 

"It's okay. You know I'm jealous of you to at times. You have this wonderful life and everything seems to be going so well for you. It's just the opposite of my life and it makes me wonder why I had to be put in this life." F. Bra stated. 

"Yeah I guess I do have a god life, but I kinda wish my father would teach me to fight." Bra whispered.

"So tell him. He'd almost anything you asked of him." F. Bra told her. Bra nodded and helped F. Bra up.

"I will do that and I promise not to tell him you found my picture album of him acting weird." They both laughed and walked out of the Ladies room. The crowd of people had left and their next class had already started. They went their separate ways each with a better grasp on understanding the other.

Later that day

After school got out, F. Bra and Bra planned to have a sleep over and Goten was going to spend the night over with trunks. Bulma had already agreed to it and everyone would arrive around 6:30. 

Pan, Marron, and Goten came in close to the same time and the six teens went into the family room to watch a movie and have supper. F. Bra ate in silence enjoying the movie to the best of her ability. After the movie had finished the group played some bored games and the girls separated from the boys and went to Bra's room. 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Bra asked. 

"Truth and dare." Pan suggested and everyone nodded as to say yes. Pan smiled and looked over at F. Bra. "How about you go first." 

"Okay." F. Bra said not really paying attention to the game. Pan thought for a second and asked her if she wanted truth or dare. F. Bra picked truth and pan rubbed her hands together.

"Is it true what my grandfather said about you being raped?" Pan asked. F. Bra looked at her and frowned. Bra began to protest about the question but F. Bra put a hand up. 

"I'll take the dare." F. Bra stated and Pan nodded.

"You have to run threw this part of the house with only underwear on." Pan told her. F. Bra stood up and looked a bit worried.

"No. This is a stupid game. I have better things to do with my time then play games." F. Bra said and walked towards the door.

"What, are you afraid someone is going to see you. Are you afraid, Chicken." Pan said. Bra stood up again and Put her hands on her hips.

"Pan, that's rude. You don't know anything about Bra and now your insulting you. Where's your Honor." Bra said to Pan and crossed her arms. Pan shrugged.

"She took the dare, we're all girls here." Pan replied and sat down. F. Bra sighed slightly feeling like hitting something. She turned her back to the group and lifted her shirt to about her mid back. She could her a few gasps and sighed knowing what they saw. Scars that ran up and down her back. Most of them faded but still visible on her peach skin. Each scar was about four inches long and none were in a straight line. Each of them looked brutal and harsh. One scar, still having a pinkish tint to it, could only be half seen. The shirt covered the other half, but it matched the bottom half perfectly. F. Bra let down her shirt and turned to the group wishing she could see their faces, but at the same time, scared to find what lay on their faces. She sat down slowly and silence surrounded the room for a few seconds. 

"Pan, to answer your question, yes I was raped. These scars are what that bastard, 17, did to me after wards. He felt the need to see how much pain I could endure." F. Bra answered in a whisper. "I'm not afraid of anything, but of talking about my past. It scares me to think that anything could hurt a planet so much and try to use me as a thing. It scares me that one day, it might happen again and I won't be able to stop it." 

"I'm sorry, Bra was right, I was being a jerk. Please forgive me." Pan apologized. F. Bra looks up at her and smiles.

"Forgotten. Now, let's do something else." F. Bra said. A knock came on the door and trunks opened it slightly.

"Is it okay if we come in?" Trunks asked. 

"Hold on. Let us just get dressed, we were practicing our dance for the club downtown." Bra said giggling a bit.

"What club is this? If you go I will bring you back home within minutes." Vegeta said. Bra stopped laughing and tried not to smile.

"I was joking dad." Bra told her father.

"Just go to bed." Vegeta said and went to his and Bulma's room. Trunks said goodnight and went to his room with Goten following. Bra looked at Pan, F. Bra and Marron.

"Goodnight Trunks." Bra shouted loudly.

"Goodnight Bra." Trunks replied in the same manor.

"Goodnight Marron" Pan shouted

"Goodnight Pan" Marron replied.

"Goodnight Goten." Bra said

"Good night Bra." Goten replied.

"Goodnight Brandy" Trunks shouted

"Goodnight underwear man." F. Bra replied.

"Hey, I heard that." Trunks shouted back in an angry tone.

"Goodnight bread" Goten yelled to his niece.

"Goodnight old guy." Pan yelled back to him.

"Goodnight American boob holders" Goten shouted. It was followed shortly by a scream and Cry. "Trunks, please I want to have children when I get older." 

"Then don't talk shit about my sisters" Trunks scolded him.

"Goodnight, sis." Bra shouted.

"Goodnight Sister." F. Bra shouted back. 

"If you brats don't shut up, I'm going to make sure you don't ever have any children and you will never leave this house again." Vegeta shouted at them. Everyone stopped for a second.

"Goodnight dad." Bra, Trunks, and F. Bra shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Goodnight Vegeta" the others said and some one got enough guts, or didn't have any brains, Whom will be left unnamed, to shout. "Goodnight Veggie."

After a few more goodnights things in the Capsule Co. building were peaceful and calm. But, elsewhere in the world, people planned to destroy all chances of peace and the very world will cry before the battle is over. 

*******************************************************

A cave on the other side of the world. 

"I'm glad to see your alive my love. It seems as though Vegeta's wrath couldn't even stop you. We must plan away to destroy the last sayians for their crimes to all the universe." A woman with long black hair and almost black eyes announced. Clank smiled and kneeled before his love. 

"Sage, my love, I will destroy them for us. Sayains tried to end my race and now we will end theirs." Clank whispered and kissed Sage's cream colored hand. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You will destroy them form the outside, while I work my magic and destroy them from within. I have already begun my work on the future brat and her counter part. Let us part for now my love." Sage told Clank and left the cave in the shadows. Clank smiled and punched the wall.

"Oh, my love. How much pleasure will I get from hearing your dying gasp and the feel of me struggling you? Such things you lie to me about. Soon you will slip and your true intentions will be reviled to me. Till then, my love, may you know no peace for I shall watch you with great care." Clank shouted out after he was sure Sage had left the area. He laughed madly and collected everything he needed to destroy the Sayians. 


	4. Part 4

I don't own any of these characters besides Sage and Clank. They're mine and such. I wish I made money off this but I don't. Please review.

The Struggle for Peace.

Part 4

Bra stood before her father preparing for her first real fight against him. She took a few deep breaths then Ran to him Punching at his chest and face. Vegeta stopped the attack with the slightest move of his hands. Bra in turn kicks towards the back of his leg. Vegeta let go her left hand and caught her right leg. He lifted her off the ground fully and threw her at the wall. Bra twisted her body and got her feet underneath her. One of her greatest assets was her agility. Her body size and weight gave her a light frame with lots of flexibility. Vegeta, of course, was impressed by her agility for a half- sayian that had no training or fighting experience. For now he was trying to teach her to use her strengths to fight physically. 

As Bra's feet hit the wall she pushed off and flew at her father going full speed. Vegeta brought his hand back and punched at her face. Bra, already seeing this coming, twisted her body and missed her fathers punch by inches and punched him in the left side of his ribs. Vegeta grunted a bit and bra got out of his physical fighting range. "Fight, don't run. If your going to get any better you have to land more then one punch at a time." Vegeta yelled at her and flew at her. For the next few minutes Vegeta and Bra exchanged blows and each landed a few hits. Bra, having the smaller frame, was getting tired and she ached. Bra gave her last bit of energy into a combo of hits. First she kick towards Vegeta's leg, then to his side. She followed that by punching at the side of his head and then switched her body position and made bits of her Ki surround her right hand and moved quickly as to upper cut Vegeta. 

Vegeta was able to block the first three but the upper cut hit him and his feet went off the ground for a few inches and he landed right back where he started. Bits of blood dripped down his lip and he wiped it away looking at Bra. Bra, now mostly exhausted, got in a fighting position and prepared for his next attack. Vegeta smiled and noticed Bra favored her left side of her body where he landed a good deal of punches and kicks. He flew at her punching towards her left side and using his left leg to do a quick sweep. Bra blocked the punch but flew to the ground after Vegeta's leg connected with the back of her knees. She got up slowly and looked at her father. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her closely.

"Is that all you have?" Vegeta asked and grinned.

"No, I have plenty more in me." Bra shouted and flew at him fists first. Vegeta moved his body out of the way and brought his knee up to connect with her stomach. Bra's breath rushed out and she flew to the ground. She slowly tried to get up but could only Make it to her hands and knees. Vegeta watched her and smiled secretly. 

"Are you done goofing around? Have you learned nothing? I swear, not only do you look like your mother, but also it seems you've got her lack or brains. Think before you attack." Vegeta told her and turned the gravity back to normal. Bra nodded and got to her feet slowly. She looked at her father and bowed her head a little. "Don't put your head down. You are of noble blood and you will not look down to anyone. DO you understand me brat." 

"Yes father." Bra replied and held her head up high.

"Good, now go get cleaned up and see if your mother has supper ready." Vegeta said and Bra left. She made it to her room and collapsed on her bed sighing slightly. She got undressed and went into the shower to sooth her tired muscles. After a while she came out and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and short tank top. She looked into the mirror and noticed a few bruises on her sides where the shirt didn't cover and she got out a different shirt. She was almost starting to regret asking her father to train her, not that she didn't like learn to fight. It was just that she never truly realized how much work it was. After training with her father for two weeks o just her fighting and learn, he finally took it to the next step and had her train with him. During those two weeks, Bra's attitude towards work improved greatly. She got better marks in school, Helped F. Bra with her Time machine along with her mother, felt better about herself, and her body was in top condition, not that it wasn't in the first place. 

Bra left her room and went down stairs to get some food. Her mother stood at the stove finishing up the supper for an army, but of course there were now four sayian appetites in the house to be feed and it seemed every day other day Bulma had to go to the store for food. 

"Hey, mom, when's supper gong to be ready?" Bra asks 

"In a second, why don't you gets some plates and silver wear out for me and set the table." Bulma told her and Bra did as she was told. Soon the table was set and the food in its pooper place. Vegeta, F. Bra, Trunks, Bulma, and Bra sat down to eat.

"So, F. Bra how is the time machine coming along?" Bulma asked. F. Bra smiled a bit and shock her head.

"Badly. The damn thing just doesn't want to work." F. Bra said and got a look from Vegeta telling her not to cuss, that she saw it but she got the general idea from his grunt. Bulma smiled and took another bite of the meatloaf she made. "So, what did the doctor say about my sight?" 

"Well, he says it looks better but in some sense it is worse. He suggested that you not train as hard as you are. In my opinion, you trying to hold the supper Sayain 3 form is only making it worse. F. Bra, how many times have you reached it and then you can't keep it because of your eyes bleeding?" Bulma asked.

"To many and what good is your opinion woman." Vegeta said while eating. F. Bra continued to eat not saying another word about anything. After supper was over F. Bra and Bulma went to the labs to work on the Time Machine. Bra returned to her room thankful that it was a Friday. She sat down and fell into a deep sleep.

*****************************************************

Bra found herself in a strange landscape. Dark black trees covered the land and looked on the brink of death. The ground had no covering on it, just dirt. The wind blew coldly and rough. The world looked scarred in places and the sky had a purple tint to it. 

"Where am I?" She asked out loud to herself. A strange woman appeared before her and smiled slightly. A long black cloak hides most of her face and body.

"Your on Earth." The women said in a soft tome.

"Earth? How can that be? Earth is full o color and life and this place is so bleak and dead." Bra stated in a confused matter. 

"You know of Clank and he want's you and your family dead. Mostly you and your counter part." The women told Bra and moved her hand slightly. Bra watched as a large image appeared in front of her. An image o battle and it took her a moment to find out who the people were. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, trunks, and F. Bra fought another Gohan. This Gohan seemed to be wining and the last second grabbed Goku and broke his neck when Goku was to tired to move. 

"Clank attacked with out mercy and destroyed everything. Poor F. Bra tried, in a last attempt, to destroy Clank by wishing him dead. It backfired greatly and Clank wished her immortal so that they could forever fight. You must help to change this. Please, time is growing short and I can not hold him off forever." 

"How can I destroy him. If my father can't then I won't stand a chance." Bra shouted at the woman.

"If that is how you feel then all is lost. You and your counter part must find the true female warrior." The woman cried in a soft tone.

"How do I find this warrior?" Bar asked. The wind began to pick up and the words that came from the woman's mouth were lost in it. Bra watched as the world faded into a dark nothingness.

Bra sat up in bed and looked around. She calmed a bit noticing she was in her own room and safe. She got up and looked at her alarm clock to see that it was only 4 in the morning. Bra wrote a note and let the building to a near by cliff to think for a while. She sat down and started to think about the dream. Then, out of no where, she could hear the words the woman had said. "You know her, but you don't. To find the warrior you must look deep inside yourself and find her. The warrior has two halves and only two people who have the chance hold the halves. First you must find the half-closest to you. A person you know and trust holds it. Please…. Hurry…he is coming…..to late." The voice faded and Bra could feel a strange Ki land near her. She stood up and looked towards it. At first she could only see a small dot, but then the figure became clearer and she could see long red hair. 

Clank landed in front of her and smiled evilly. "Well, if it isn't the little powerless princess. What a waste you are. You're almost not worth my time, but then again your Vegeta's daughter to perhaps you'll be fun to play with." Clank laughed and looked at her. Bra made fists and tried to find out how much trouble she was truly in. After a second she attacked Clank with a series o punches and kicks. Clank, surprised by to attack fell to the ground and skidded a few feet. He stood up and began to shift into Vegeta.

Bra watched and began to start worry. 'How can I fight him. He has father's power and I can't get anywhere near his strength.' Bra thought and then the woman's words came back to her 'I have to look inside for the power that is mine. If I don't then the world is lost. I have to find the warrior.' She thought but was cut short when Clank pounced on her and held nothing back. She was able to block a good deal of his attacks, but some hit her. Clank drew back his hand and punched her in the face with enough force that it sent her a few yards back. She started to get up, but Clank's foot went on her back and pushed her down again. He smiled and moved his hands.

"Big Bang" he yelled and a large beam comes for his hands and Bra struggled to get free. The beam come closer and she closed her eyes still struggling.

"Big Bang" Another voice yelled and the beam hit Clank's and drove it away from Bra. Another smaller beam hit clank in the chest and he flew off of Bra. Vegeta landed on the ground in front of his daughter and looked at Clank with the coldest most deadly stare. "No one touches my children. Final Flash." He yelled and Clank did the same. The two blasts connected and ate away at each other. Clank flew up and let Vegeta's beam go. The beam narrowly missed him and he and Vegeta fought hand to hand. Neither gained any ground and then one of them began to win.

Bra watched the fight and saw the Vegeta winning. Mistaking it for her father she gathered her strength and fired a blast towards which she thought was Clank. She smiled when The Vegeta she fired at got in a headlock and was held by the other Vegeta. Her smile soon faded when the Vegeta holding the real Vegeta changed into Goku. Clank got a better grip on Vegeta and at the last second threw him towards the beam and fired a final flash at his back. Vegeta tried to get away but was caught in both blast and the explosion could be heard for miles. 

After the dust cleared, Bra went over to Vegeta's tatter body and started to cry. Clank, now in his normal form laughed and started to fly away. "How pathetic, you killed your own father. Tell the others to meet me her in three days if they wish to keep this planet in one piece." He said and flew off. Bra looked at her father and screamed in rage. ' How could I do this. Dad, what have I done. I'm so sorry, I messed up. Kami, I failed. I tried to help you but I only made things worse. Damn you Clank. What should I do?' Bra's thoughts stopped and she screamed making fist with her hands. Soon her hair turned Blond and her eyes lost their pupil. She reached SSJ but it faded and she sat by her father crying. Slowly she picked him up to the best of her ability and flew him home. 

Bulma and F. Bra had worked threw the night on the Machine and heard the door to the lab open. Bra walked in half carrying and half-dragging Vegeta. Bulma put a hand to her mouth and helped Bra get Vegeta to a regeneration tank. Bra sat down on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Bra, what happened?" Bulma asked and Bra looked up at her.

"I don't know. I left the house because I had to clear my thought and then Clank showed up. He fought and I was losing. Dad came and they fought. I thought dad was winning and fired at whom I thought was Clank, but it was dad. And Clank held him and I didn't know how to stop the blast. Then Clank let dad go and shot at him to. Oh kami, why did I try to help. Dad's almost dead because of me." Bra said in a confused tone and cried a bit. Bulma walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. Your father will be fine. He has to be." Bulma said in a soft tone. F .bra walked over to Vegeta and looked at he vital signs.

"Um… mom…what's wrong with this thing. It's reading that dad's got no heart beat, but I can sense his ki. It's stronger then normal but this thing is messed up." Bra tapped on the glass and a few seconds latter Vegeta walked into the room angrily. 

"What is all this commotion about? Some people do need to sleep. What he fuck." Vegeta said as he looked at the Tank. The image changed a woman opened her eyes and started to kick the glass. After a minute the glass broke and she fell to her knees.

"I won't hurt you." She said and looked at them. She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Who are you and why did you look like me?" Vegeta asked/

"It was the only way I could stop Clank from killing Bra and now he thinks your dead." She said. Bra got up and hugged her father tightly.

"Your alive, your alive" She screamed and Vegeta rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course I'm alive. Now get a hold of yourself." He told her and Bra nodded and stood beside him. F. Bra looked towards the woman and smiled slightly recognizing the voice.

"Hello Sage." She said. Every one looked at her and she smiled slightly. "Everyone meet Sage. She works for Clank but is trying to kill him."

"Come, now Bra, you make me sound like I hate him." Sage said with a small smile. She stood up shaking slightly. She looked over at Bra and then to F. Bra. "Amazing. You are both so close to looking alike. The only difference is F. Bra's eyes and how they show what she has seen." F. Bra looked away and sighed.

"They don't anymore. Clank took my sight and now I can't even tell images from the wall. I'm blind as a bat." F. Bra sighed and looked at the floor. Sage frowned and looked her in the eye.

"Even bats can see, Bra. He can't take anything you don't want him to have." Sage told her and walked over to Bra. "I'm sorry I frightened you so badly, but I didn't have much of a choice. Are you okay?" Bra nodded and Sage smiled slightly. Bulma looked at her.

"Who are you and how exactly do you know F. Bra." Bulma asked Sage.

"I know F. Bra from her time when she attacked Clank. I got her to safety and taught her a bit. You see Clank loves to mess with people's minds. He told her mother that 17 made him to watch her face sink at that thought. He loves those seconds when hope abandons you and you have nothing left but to except your fate. As for who I am, that will take a very long time to explain." Sage replied to Bulma's question. 

"Then make it quick." Vegeta said in a threatening tone.

"My name is Sage, as F. Bra told you. I'm the last of a race called Fates. We tend to drift threw space aimlessly protecting a race until it no longer needs us. Often that takes hundred of years, but we are very patient. Fates tend to have a great deal of magical content in them. The image you just saw was called glamour. It won't last longer then I want, but I can't hold it up when I get to tired." Sage told them and watched them take it all in.

"So your like a Wiccan." Trunks asked and Sage smiled lightly.

"No, Wiccans come from us. They are the next generation of Fates. You see, when a fate dies another must replace it, but since most of the fates haven't keep in touch the fates were born to different races as witches, wiccans, healers, and kamis. Last I knew there were roughly a few hundred thousand fates, but lately they have all been wipe out by Clank. After I felt the death of the second to last Fate I took matters into my own hands as I felt him approach my planet, Vegeta. I fought him, but it was too late and he had Freeza destroy it. I protect a few sayians: Kakarot, Vegeta, Radiz, and Nappa. When I lost a joined him vowing that one-day I would help to destroy him. He wants nothing more then all sayians dead." Sage looked down.

"So how did he kill these fates, I've heard they are almost impossible to kill." Vegeta asked.

"You can't kill a fate. The only way they can die is if they sacrifice themselves to protect a planet from a threat, Even then some come back." Sage told Vegeta smiling softly looking at his new home and life style. 'Perhaps he has changed as much as I had hoped for.' 

"So, how do we kill Clank?" Trunks asked.

"You can't, only a female warrior of hope and Light. She is locked away in two warriors." Sage said.

"Is that what you told me in my dream?" Bra asked.

"Yes. You and F. Bra hold the two warriors, but you must unlock them. I don't know how to." Sage told both the girls. "For now I think it is best if you all get some rest, In three days Clank will attack and the final war will begin. I'll tell the other fighters. Good night, oh and F .Bra, don't get to discouraged about your sight. It'll come back one way or another." Sage said and left. Everyone looked at each other and F. Bra left then room with out saying a word.

"Vegeta, may I have a word with you about something." Bulma said threw her teeth and Trunks and Bra left.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked in an irritated tone.

"What in kami's name told you to train Bra. She is a little girl and doesn't need to know about stuff like that." Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta just stared at her and grinned.

"You know your more ugly when you start yelling. Bra has grown up and she asked me to train her. Besides it interesting to watch you get your panties in a twist over this." 

"Why you self centered son of a bitch. I ought to just stop cooking and then see how long you can last." She said back and threw a bowl at him. He caught it with ease and sat it down. 

"You still need to improve your aim and as for you not cooking, that would be a good idea. Your cooking taste's like rubber." Vegeta told her and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, then you get to sleep on the couch." Bulma told him and went up to their bedroom and shut the door. Vegeta opened it and got into bed. "I told you, you are sleeping on the couch. Now get out." 

"Oh shut up woman. It's late and you need you beauty sleep." Vegeta told her and shut of the lights.

F. Bra's room

F. Bra sat down on her bed and looked at the wall. For the last few days she had been trying to reach SSJ3 and only succeeded in hurting her sight worse. Sage told her that her sight would return, but how. Things seemed so confusing. Clank destroyed her home, mother, and her very own sight. He had no morals and now he wants to destroy this family. She felt the Ki of her new family and frowned not wanting them to get hurt. Mostly she didn't want Bra to see this fight. 

The feel of Bra's Ki and the sound of her voice, when she though her father was dead, were enough to tell F. Bra that she might not be able to handle it if some one of her family got hurt. F. Bra got off her bed and went to the closet in her room. She went through the closet and pulled out an old tattered box. She opened it and felt around until she came out with the only picture in the box. Though she couldn't see it, she knew every line and curve of the photo. The photo held a picture of F. Gohan whit his arm around F. Bra's waist and F. Bulma in the background smiling at the couple. 

A knock from the door brought F. Bra out of her memories and she told who ever it was that they could come in. Bra walked in and sat down beside F. Bra looking at the picture.

"What's this of?" Bra asked in a child like tone. 

"This was right before my Gohan was killed. My thirteenth birthday. We had just started going out and stuff." F. Bra told Bra setting the picture back in the box. Bra took out the items of the box one by one and asked which each of them were. "That pole was Gohan's when he was younger. It's suppose to be unbreakable. That veil holds part of Goku's flying cloud. The piece of cloth with that symbol on it was my fathers and you should know that one. Then hair holder belongs to ChiChi. And that capsule was my mothers latest invention." F. Bra told Bra and put the items back in the box. "Each reminds me of the people who I knew and some I didn't. I kept them so that I would have a piece of them with me at all times."

"Oh. I guess that's a good idea." Bra replied and looked at F. Bra. "You don't think anything bad will happen when we fight Clank do you?" 

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. I mean we have the dragonballs and everything so things will turn out fine even I a few get hurt or die. I won't lie to you though Bra; this fight will most likely be hard. You don't have to fight. Your father won't be mad or anything." 

"I have to fight. Besides we have to find this warrior person." Bra said and got up. "I'm just a bit worried about it though." She said and left the room.

"So am I, So am I." She whispered and took out the picture again. "Mom, Gohan, if you're listening, please let everything be okay. Especially for Bra. She still doesn't truly know how bad things are. Please don't let anyone die. Goodnight" She whispered again and kissed the picture. She put the picture and box away and went to sleep. Her dreams were haunting foreshadows of events that could come. The last thing she remembered of them was Clank whispering in her ear that she would forever be his toy. After that she falls deeper to sleep and dreamt no more dreams and forgot the first one.

Next time: Clank Vs. The Warriors. Who will win and who is this female warrior. Check out the next part and hopefully you will find out. Please Review.


	5. Part 5

Special thanks to SSJ Princess Jupiter who was the only one who review my story and helped me to continue to write. Also to Kris and [SuperAndroidDbz@aol.com][1] who emailed me and review a few weeks go asking for me to finish it. also to [Dmandrew@yahoo.com][2] who jokingly threatened my life if I didn't finish. Here you guys are. The last chapter.

The Struggle for Peace

Part 5

By Midnight

The three days had faded quickly as the final battle approached. Though many of the warriors had decided to sit this one out, mostly the humans, others finished up what ever training they could. Though time grew short, the families spent their time together and enjoyed what little time was left before the war that may be the end to everything they knew. 

On the outskirts of this happiness was the single woman who had brought this pain to most of them. Future Bra, the lone warrior who fought to defeat the monsters that plagued her world to darkness and later destruction. Though she could feel the tension rising from many of the warriors, she also felt the happiness and thrill for the upcoming battle. 

"F. Bra, where are you? Come on breakfast is almost ready." Bra said shouting down to the labs. F. Bra sat down the tool she used to tighten a bolt. Though she couldn't see it, she found it easy for her 'mother' to put the bolt on and she tightened it. In truth she felt helpless at times. 

"Coming." She yelled back and walked up the stairs with her hand on the wall to tell her way. She turned the corner and sat down in a seat next to Trunks. 

"So when do we leave?" Trunks asked through a mouthful of food. Bulma frowned and Trunks swallowed his food not wanting to upset his already strained mother.

"We leave in an hour." Vegeta said from the corner. He had on his fighting suit and took a large plate of food. Bra smiled to him and sat down eating her own share of food.

"Bra, perhaps you would rather stay home. Let them handle it." Bulma said to her daughter. Bra looked down and shook her head no.

"I have to help a little mom. Besides, if I do get….. hurt, there are always the dragonballs to help." Bra said hesitating slightly on the last words. Bulma swallowed hard while nodding and sat down. She pushed her food around her plate as the others ate in silence. Soon the plates had been cleared and the women began to clean their plates while Trunks and Vegeta went out to practice. F. Bra looked over at Bra and smiled. 

"Perhaps you would like to go watch. I'll help mom out." She said and heard Bra say thanks before leaving. "You know mom she is just trying to help." 

"I know, but I couldn't bare to lose her or any of you. I know that the dragonballs will bring her back, but she will still have the memory of dying." Bulma said and looked at her hands.

"I know, but me and Vegeta will do everything we can to make sure she comes home safe. Besides Vegeta would blow a casket if his little princess was injured." F. Bra said in a joking tone."F. Bra, you know that Vegeta thinks of you like a daughter. I'm very sure your time's father would be so very proud about how you have handled yourself. You have had to grow up so fast, but you made it. We are proud of you." Bulma said to F. Bra. F. Bra smiled and turned after she finished her part of the dishes. The silence around then began to grow thick as they continued to wash the dishes. Finally F. Bra broke the silence.

"I know, but sometimes it is hard to see him alive and to be able to understand him. He loves each one of you so much, but he never shows it, that I can understand, but how can he be so strong when he knows that his son and daughter may die in battle." F. Bra said and looked out the window at the three.

"Because that is how he was raised I suppose. I understand how you feel Bra. But you must understand he does not like his family being in danger. He has given his life to protect us and sometimes it wasn't enough. I'm sure he would lose everything to keep us all safe, but we want him back." Bulma said and smiled at her Husband. F. Bra smiled at Bulma's look knowing the two loved each other more then they would ever let on.

"I understand. I suppose I should go get ready. Big battle coming and all." F. Bra said and began walking up the stairs. Bulma followed her drying her hands off.

"Bra, you do know that if you don't want to fight you don't have to. Everyone will understand, what with the…. Things Clank has done with you." Bulma said trying to make it come out helpful bat F. Bra swallowed and nodded. She continued up the stairs and got dressed into her GI. She walked outside and stood by Bra who watched the two fighters practice.

"I suppose we should go. Clank will be arriving soon." Trunks said as they finished up. Slowly the four fighters said their good byes to Bulma and flew in the direction of where they were to meet Clank.

Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and F. Bra were soon met by Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Piccolo. Piccolo stood slightly away from the group only closest to Gohan. Goku waved hi to everyone and walked over saying hellos. F. Bra stood at the corner of everyone and searched the skies. Soon a faint image approached and everyone turned to face it. Clank landed softly on the ground and scanned everyone over. "So it seems that all the sayians have come to die, what a pity. Don't you think so to Bra." Clank said and looked over at F. Bra. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you can't see anything." 

"Did you come here to fight us Clank or just to mock us?" F. Bra asked as the others watched. 

"Why my dear little princess. Your mouth has gotten even worse sense we last met. Perhaps this time I shall take something more important then 17 could have. How about your very soul?" Clank asked and looked around. "Now who will go first?"

"I will. It is only fair." F. Bra said and looked at the others. Though she could not see it, each of their faces nodded and watched as she got ready to face a man who destroyed her world. Clank smiled and transformed into Gohan. They began to fight. First with punches and kicks to each others sides and legs. Few hit and none did much damage. Soon Gohan/Clank got bored of the fight and transformed into a SSJC . Bra followed behind him and the fighting intensified to a point of balance. Both warriors fought each taking blows and giving out blows. Though Bra had an advantage over Clank by her small body mass, Clank seemed to be hitting Bra with more power then she could handle at one time. F. Bra flew away from Clank and formed her hands in a praying motion. Soon she yelled her attack, "Burning Prey." And sent it at Clank who had already moved to intercept it. He threw a ki blast of his own at the fires and the two energies ate away at each other leaving nothing of the two. Clank went deadly still and hide most of his Ki making it hard for F. Bra to find him. 

Clank then sent a large attack of fists and punches at F. Bra's left side forcing her to move towards the left as he transformed into SSJ3. F. Bra felt the transformation and frowned. She knew now that if she had any hope of truly coming close to winning, she had to match his transformation. She gathered her energy and soon she became SSJ3, but only to have her eyes burn in pain again. F. Bra tired to ignore it and attack but was only hit by more of Clank's punches and kicks then she could hold. Soon she fell to the ground holding her eyes and side in pain and lost her SSJ3 form. She slowly returned to her normal form and clank threw another attack at her. This attack was intercepted by one of Vegeta's attacks and another one flew at Clank's side from Goku. Trunks and Goten stood on the side lines and did the fusion dance forming Gotenks. Soon the three warriors flew at clank while Bra helped F. Bra to the side. Piccolo joined the battle followed by Gohan who was now in a SSJ C form. After Clank took a few more attacks he flew at Gohan with blinding speed and began to fight making it hard for the others to see who was the real Gohan. Soon both Gohans had matched each others pace almost perfectly. Each throwing punches and kicks only to have it blocked by the other. 

The other below watched the battle unsure of which one was the true Gohan and which was Clank. Bra Put a bandage on F. Bra's eyes and looked up at the Gohan's. She watched as the battle intensified to the point where they could barely be seen. Soon she hard a yell and looked up to see one of the Gohan's plummeting to the ground in a bloody mess. The other Gohan landed and kicked him hard. Bra looked back at F. Bra who sat there shaking slightly. F. Bra made fists out of her hands only to feel a slight burn in them. She captured the burn and gathered most of her energy for a single shot at Clank. 

"Gohan? Shit. Everyone attack together." Goku said and looked over at his eldest son sending a silent pray for him to be okay. Soon the four remaining warriors surrounded Clank and began launching attack after attack at him. Soon Clank again used another attack, but this time aimed it at F. Bra and Bra. Gotenks flew at it and blocked it away from his two 'sisters' and looked back at Clank. He flew up at him and began to attack and fight worth everything he had. Punch after punch was pounded into Clank who in turn dodged well more then half. Soon Gotenks seemed to be wearing down slightly and he flew back a bit and smiled to Clank. 

"Give up yet, no one can beat Gotenks. We're too powerful for you to even come close to destroying. Time for you to die little man." Gotenks yelled in a perfectly blended voice. While Gotenks was talking, Clank smiled to him and turned back into himself then into Gotenks. 

"Think you can still beat me?" He asked and let lose attack after attack at Gotenks who counterattacked a few of them. The two Gotenks soon attacked each other physically and soon the time limit on the fusion form was up and Gotenks hit the ground sending dust flying. When the dust clear Trunks and Goten sat up and looked around slightly beat up but tired no the less. Goku flew at Clank while Vegeta came up behind him. Clank smiled and flew out of the way barely missing both attacks. He then flew at Vegeta who in turn sent a Final flash at him head on. Clank, still in Gotenks form, dodged to the right and punched Vegeta in the stomach. He then did a round house kick and sent Vegeta towards the ground. He began to gather energy in order to finish of the startled Prince, but was struck by a massive amount of energy that came from the side lines. He looked over and saw F. Bra smiling slightly at him. Clank began to fly at him but was then hit by a Chi-no-ha from Bra and then a ka-me-ha-me-ha from Goku. Vegeta got up and flew beside Goku watching Clank return to his normal form from the Gotenks. Then morph into a new, unhurt Gohan. 

"How long till one of those spirit bombs of yours is finished?" Vegeta asked and watched Clank. 

"Give me five minutes at least." Goku said in return and Vegeta frowned.

"You have three minutes." He said and charged at Clank sending punch after punch hitting the Clank anywhere he could. Goku in turn began gathering energy for the spirit bomb. Clank and Vegeta faced each other and each sending attack after attack towards the other with little damage. Clank then smiled and sent a Final flash at Vegeta only to get a big bang in the stomach. Clank then put his hands in a pray motion and yelled out "Burning pray x3." The fire energy leapt from his body and surrounded Vegeta in a blinding blaze. Vegeta soon fell the ground after passing out from the heat. 

Bra looked up as her father fell and bite her lip from screaming. She looked down at F. Bra who also had a good idea about what had happened. 

"We have to hurry, Goku's open for attack right now." F. Bra said and got up slowly. And flew at Clank/Gohan. It didn't take long for her to be swatted away by Clank due to how low on energy she really was. Bra stood up and flew at Clank in hopes of buying Goku the few minutes he needed. Bra stopped a few yards from Clank/Gohan and looked for any signs of weakness. From what she could tell none were visible. Her heart ached slightly as she looked down to see her family hurt and she looked back to Clank. 

"Hey, how about you fight fair. Just you and me. You morphed into me and we take each other on at a more equal level. That is unless you're to afraid." Bra said and got into a lose fighting stance. Clank smiled and morphed back into himself then into Bra's form. He then flew at her and began to battle. Bra sent out a silent prayer and then met his attacks one on one with another. Since Bra knew very little energy attacks, most of the battling was physical. They punched and kicked looking for any type of opening to get a good hit in. soon both warriors seemed to be wearing down and Clank/ Bra smiled at Bra. He formed his hands into a Pray motion and sent an energy attack at Bra. "Burning Prey." Bra was to shocked to move out of the way but felt a strong push to her side as some one moved her out of the way. She looked back to see Vegeta take the attack head on in an already vulnerable stage. Her eyes went wide as he fell to the ground and didn't move. She looked back to Clank who spit in Vegeta's direction.

"Worthless Sayian. You should have stayed down. And now for you Princess." Clank smiled and began to unmorphed and then morph into Gohan. He then began to yell out an attack that fell to silent to her ears.

Below F. Bra struggled to get up and help her counterpart. Her face showed pure horror as she felt the attack fell on Vegeta and she then sat up and gathered what energy she had left to send at Clank, but found hardly any. She looked at Goku's direction and frowned not sensing enough energy from his attack to hurt Clank. She held her sides and let out a bitter scream as she felt the attack fly at Bra in an alarming speed.

'Please don't let them be hurt.' Bra thought as she looked in horror as the attack raced at her.

'Please Bra move, oh god move.' F. Bra said when not feeling any motion from Bra.

'Please live.'

'Move girl, please just move a foot.'

'I was stupid, I should have stayed home.' Bra said to herself and closed her eyes. 

'God move before It's to late.'

'I don't want to die.' Bra thought as she began to feel the heat from the attack on her check.

'don't die.' F. Bra screamed in her head.

'I want to live.' Bra thought as the attack came closer to her body.

'Move, just move before it's to late.'

'To late.' Bra thought as she felt a part of her break open.

'To move.' f. Bra thought as something deep in her soul forced it's way to the surface.

'I have to fight.'

'I have to fight.' The though rang in F. Bra's head as the thing in her pushed out of her body and into the open. Soon Bra's own heart did the same and a blinding light flared through out the land. The light forced the attack back and Clank in turn had to cover his eyes from the brightness. The light then surrounded bra and F. Bra and soon the light began to melt together and take on a shape. Soon it died down to reveal a single figure to the left of the attack. It looked over at Clank and frowned. It's Aqua eye's narrowed in anger as the figures Aqua hair blew around her. Clank looked at the figure and his eyes widened in horror then went back to their normal position of curliness.

"Who are you?" Clank asked as the figure flew up slightly becoming equal with Clank's altitude.

"I am neither the past nor the future. I am the creator and destroyer of evil. My name is known to many but never uttered by those that know it. I am the legendary female warrior. And you my friend are dead." She said and a soft sound was heard as she puled out a single sword. She held it out to Clank to show and then smiled cruelly as she rushed to him. "I bring hope." She said and slashed at Clank's side leaving a small cut. "I bring pain." She said and brought the sword up along Clank's stomach. "Mostly I shall bring justice to those who cause pain." She screamed and kicked Clank away from her. Clank flew back and formed a blast in his hands. "Masenko" he yelled and sent the attack at the figure. The figure smiled and held out two fingers as the attack rushed at her. "No." was all she said and the attack stopped and head into the ocean making it harmless. "Pain is no more. You are no more." The figure said and put her sword up. She held her hands above her in a praying motion and smiled at Clank/ Gohan. "Final Pray." She shouted and energy burst from her hands and hit Clank in less then a second forcing him to lose his morphed state. "I am Bra, not from the future nor from here. Am the twos souls combined. I am to be feared, you are to die. Live no longer Clank for your time ended twenty five years ago." She said and flew over to him holding him in a head lock and flew over to Goku who's spirit bomb had just finished. 

"End game." She said and Goku flung the Spirit Bomb at Clank. Bra let go of him and flew away. Clank smiled and dropped down making the Spirit Bomb go other his head. 

"Do you believe I am so easily destroyed. I am forever. You will die like your race." He screamed as he fell and began to fly back up. The Spirit Bomb was quickly stopped as a figure flew over to them. The figure wore a tattered hood hiding it's face and slowly a graceful hand pulled back the hood.

"Wrong love, I am forever." Sage said and flung the ball back to Goku unable to directly interfere in the battle any more then she had and was about to. 

"Sage how dare you." Clank said and flew at her. Sage smiled and her eyes flashed white as he touched her. Clank's body shuddered as Sage's control slipped over him. Goku then flung the ball at clank and this time he couldn't dodge. The ball connected with Clank and a large explosion was seen for miles.

****************************************************************

Bra smiled at the picture below her. All the people below her were spread out in a deaths pray from the explosion's force that had damaged their already badly hurt bodies. Goku flew up beside her and smiled softly at her then looked down at his family and friends. "Do you think the dragon balls will be able to bring them all back?" Bra looked down and frowned.

"No. Vegeta will not return. He sacrificed himself to save one half of me." she said and dropped to the ground landing with easy. Goku followed her and nodded.

"Then I will have to be the bearer of bad news to Bulma." He said and looked over at Vegeta.

"No. Where as the dragonballs can not bring him back, I can." Bra said and walked over to the center of where all the bodies lay. She held out her hands and bits of light shot out hitting each of the bodies in the dead center of their chests. The light then surrounded each of the bodies and then disappeared as quickly as it had come. Soon a few gasps could be heard as everyone sat up and Bra smiled and collapsed splitting back into her two forms. 

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his head. Everyone nodded and noticed that they had won. Bra sat up and ran over to her father. She gave him a big hug and held on to him with dear life. 

"I'm sorry papa. I should have seen it coming." She said and Vegeta laid a hand on her back.

"Yes you should have, but you are still learning. If this happens again I won't forgive you as easily." He said and hugged her back slightly. F. Bra smiled at the sight and looked over at Sage frowning.

"Sage, oh god wake up." She said and shock the older woman's shoulders. Sage's eyes opened and she smiled softly to Bra. 

"Can't you let an old woman get her rest?" sage asked and coughed slightly. F. Bra smiled and dimly noticed the crowd gather behind her. Sage smiled and put her hand over F. Bra's eyes.

"What has been done so shall be undone." She said and a light came from her hand and she removed her hand to reveal F. Bra's eyes. F. Bra smiled and blinked as her sight returned to her.

"Thank you. Now hold on I'm getting you to a hospital." F. Bra said and began to pick Sage up. Sage slapped her hand away. 

"There is a surprise waiting for you when you get back to your time. Be happy young one." Sage said and her eyes closed as she died. F. Bra hugged Sage to herself and let a few rogue tears slide down her checks. Bra laid a hand on her shoulder finally understanding F. Bra totally. She turned back to everyone and smiled.

"Let's go home. F. Bra needs to be alone." She said and everyone left to return to Capsule Corporations. F. Bra lifted the body of sage and walked over to the ocean. She sat her down and began digging. When she was finished she flew away leaving a tombstone marked with the words of:

Sage,

A warrior like no other. She sacrificed herself and love to protect a us all. RIP my friend and may the angels shine upon you in heaven.

F. Bra returned to her new home and smiled softly as she walked in the front door. Everyone looked at her and she smiled softly as she sat down to eat supper. She had noticed from the look in their eyes that Bra and Goku had explain everything. She smiled back and everyone went back to what they were doing. She played with her food and ate what she needed to before asking to be excused. She slipped down to the labs as the fighters and their families talked about old times and latest fashions. 

F. Bra put on the last touches to the outside of her time machine before working on the major parts of time flow. She smiled and sat down at the computer grateful the have her sight back in order to finish this part herself. She heard her mother enter and continued to pound away at the computer until her mom sat down beside her.

"Bra." Was all her mother had to say before F. Bra hugged her and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. She cried and shock slightly as her mother ran her fingers through her hair and whispered words of comfort.

"Why? Why after all this time do I feel so empty?" F. Bra asked and Bulma could find no reply instead just held her tighter. "Clank is dead, but it won't bring back my world. My Mom is dead, Gohan is still dead, everyone is still dead." She whispered and wiped her eyes.

"No their not. They live in you. You just have to fill that hole in you." Bulma whispered and smiled. F. Bra smiled back and nodded.

"Bra you could always stay with us. You don't have to go back to your time. It may not even be there anymore." Bulma said and F. Bra nodded.

"I know, but I have to try. Even if they aren't there." F. Bra said and turned back to the computer to finish up that last touches on the computer before setting down to finish the time machine. Her mother smiled and left the room.

At around five in the morning F. Bra smiled at her finished product and turned off the lights to go up to bed. She walked into her room to find bra sleeping on the bed. She smiled and laid a blanket over her and laid down on the floor getting some sleep before her trip.

Later that night f. Bra packed up the remainder of her things and put them into the time machine. She turned around and smiled to her family. "Well, I guess this is a good bye."

"Not forever. I expect you to come back and tell us what happened and who's all still there. Be safe." Bulma said and gave F. Bra a hug. 

"Yeah and tell me if any of the fashions are different from here." Bra joked and waved good bye. 

"Like you would care. See ya later F. Bra." Trunks said and waved good bye. Vegeta stood behind his family and nodded at F. Bra as a way of saying goodbye. F. Bra smiled and nodded back barely catching the other meaning to his slight smile as she got into the time machine. She smiled back and typed in the location and soon the time machine was gone along with the warrior inside.

F. Bra stepped out of the time machine and looked around. To her surprise most of the area had been slightly rebuilt and she smiled as she looked around. Off to her right she could see the headstones of her family and friends. She slowly walked over and looked at each one. "Well mom, looks like things worked out. I just hope that things aren't to far gone." She said out loud and felt a hand wrap around her waist.

"Naw, things are going just fine. Though your mother has been worried sick about you." She heard a voice that was all to familiar. She turned around and smiled as her eyes fell upon Gohans. Not just any Gohans, but the eyes of the man she had grown to respect and love. She smiled as he put a hand on her chin and raised her face up slightly. He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and she returned the Kiss with a passion she had been longing to release for years. He smiled at her once they parted and slowly lead her back to the house where her mother and ChiChi looked out the kitchen window. Both smiled and let out a happy laugh. Bulma rushed out to hug her only daughter and cried for joy as they hugged. Bra smiled as she hugged her mom and let a tear slip down her cheek in happiness.

"Momma." She whispered thinking that this could all be a dream and her mother nodded. She then thanked Sage with all her heart for the gift she had gotten. Bra remembered her saying she had a surprise at home, but this one blew her mind in many ways. The next part what was made her mind spin. Out from behind the house came a familiar figure.

"Woman, this house might as well be destroyed. And If you think I'm helping rebuild it anymore you have another thing coming….." Vegeta trailed off as he saw Bra. Bra quickly detangled herself from Bulma and Gohan's arms. She stood up before her father and held her head high. Vegeta walked over to her and looked her over slightly. The corner of his lip turned up every so slightly and she crossed his arms.

"Woman, she had to look so much like you. I swear your genes for ugliness never stop to bother me." He said and Bra smiled understanding the meaning of it. Bulma frowned.

"Why you baka. At least I have some brains, unlike someone who seems to not notice that I'm to one who is feeding you." She yelled and walked into the house. Gohan wrapped an arm around Bra's waist and Bra leaned back on him smiling. 

"I guess things will get back to normal now." He said into her ear and she smiled.

"Only as normal as they have ever gotten. Come one let's go eat before it's all gone." She said and they walked into the building. She sat down beside Gohan and smiled to Goku who had been eating some rice at the time. They gave their introductions and Bra told them all of her journey. Soon things settled down slightly and later Bra snuck out to look at the stars. She felt Gohan come up behind her and she smiled as he leaned up against that railing.

"I'm almost afraid. I'm afraid that I might wake up and this would all be a dream." Bra said and continued to look at the stars. Gohan smiled at her taking in the beauty radiating off of her along with the strength and self confidence.

"Well, then I better kiss you before you wake up." He whispered into her ear and held her close to him. She smiled at him and slowly they began to kiss under the stars.

Author's note: Well I hope you like it. if I get enough reviews asking for a second story to this then I might. I have a story rolling around in my head. Please review.

   [1]: mailto:SuperAndroidDbz@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Dmandrew@yahoo.com



End file.
